dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade
Jade is a fictional character on the web series Dick Figures. She is basically the most sexiest character next to Fox, she is very tough as she knows plenty of martial arts skills and uses her hotness for seduction rather than to waste on having a relationship with another man. Unlike Fox, Jade does enjoy going on killing sprees and can use a wide variety of weapons, she hangs out with both men and women a lot. Social life Jade lived in a tough nieghborhood similar to Rapper, but she has connections to one of the villians of Lightshow, Mr. Black. She learned how to defend herself when she saw Wolf going on a killing spree, coping his actions, and by the time she graduated High School, she decided to become a martial arts teacher, while occasionally working as a professional killer. She made a house that is across the street from Red and Blue, and sometimes watches over them, she also lived there to hide out from Mr. Black, as he is looking to recruit her to work on a plan involving nuclear bombs. During her childhood in grade school, Jade was quiet and weak, but after being saved by her childhood friend Jones, she became tougher and learned how to fight. She lives with Jones in her house. Jade's Friends Jones Childhood friend of Jade's, Jones worked with Jade to help her become the best killer in the world, the two like to go on crazy adventures, and he helps her find powerful new weapons. Red Jade isn't sexually atteacted to Red like most whores like Stacy, she enjoys going on his adventures with him and Blue. She puts him down sometimes, but they both respect each other. Blue Jade knows Blue can be a wuss, but she understands his pain for all the situations he is thrown into, where she goes out of her way to protect him from any danger. But the two don't hang out much since Pink finds Jade to be too sexy for Blue. Wolf Jade and Wolf don't always get along, but in Nut Jobs they did burn down a building and seem to enjoy it. So whenever they aren't competing for the top spot on the killer's list, they are friends. Twilight Jade helped Twilight one time (in RP) and now the two can be considered friends, as Jade uses Twilight to her advantage since she's a wizard. Jade's Enemies Mr. Black Jade has a history with Mr. Black, and she does everything she can to avoid him, as everything he does is evil and hurts many people. Goldie In Nut Jobs, Goldie attacked Jade for being with Wolf, so the two have a hatred towards each other, even though Jade has no romantic interest in Wolf Trivia *Can be compared to being the female Rapper, but is less dangerous than Wolf. *Maybe the sexiest character on Dick Figures, next to Fox. *Acts like a bitch at times. *Has the third most amount of weapons. *Has a machine gun turret in her upstairs window. *Less generous than Fox, but can be kind as well. *Enjoys any kind of drink. *Pulls out weapons at any time. *Has the ability to twerk really well. Jade's Voice Voice of Sophia (Brown Haired Girl) from Vanilla Sky. ' ' Jade's Fighting Style Style of The Bride (Blonde Woman in Yellow Suit) from Kill Bill Vol. 1 ' ' Gallery Jade.jpg Jade 2.jpg Jones 2.jpg Jade.png|Alpha-Lonewolf's version of Jade. Jade 3.jpg|Jade, the Samurai What do you think about this character? Terrible (1/5) Not Bad(2/5) Good (3/5) Great (4/5) AMAZING! (5/5) Category:Characters